A disastrous and amazing day
by FlyingUnicorns
Summary: Some bad luck, annoying friends and a crappy day, lead Brittany to find what she has been missing in her life, a hot latina that needs help... one-shot


**Hi everyone, so I'm new around here and I wanted to do a one shot, I really hope you like it, it has a little of everything, if you like it I would appreciate a review **

**Rated: **M (for sexual content and language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**All mistakes are mine **(sorry, not my first language)

**Enjoy! ****J**

Today's been a bad day, a really, _really _bad day, first of all she woke up because her best friend's girlfriend couldn't keep her mouth shut and started singing at freaking six in the morning, who the hell even does that?. Anyway, they had a key so they let themselves in, then it turned out that she absolutely forgot to buy groceries so she didn't have anything to eat or drink, mainly talking about coffee, then as if fate was against her this very day, the heater of the water didn't work and she had to shower with freezing water at seven in the morning, ugh, then, as if it wasn't already enough her hair just didn't want to cooperate with the brush and it ended in disaster with her wearing a hat because her hair was a rebel today. Okay so you get that she has had a bad morning but the day is just starting and it gets worse.

When she got to her car in the morning she was hoping her day were to get better but no, it wasn't gonna be that easy, her car was dead, like, it didn't even make a damn sound when she tried to start it, she tried some more times thinking her car was maybe just cold but nothing, in the end she had to ask her friend to lend her his beat up truck, she hated that thing, it was a pale green with brown, grey and white spots all over it, it made so much noise and that smell that was inside it was just gag worthy, not to mention it had a reputation of turning off at any time it wanted, in more short words, it was a piece of crap, but it had to do, she was gonna be late to work, she started at 10, and yes she did wake up at 6 but then all of the things that happened delayed her for about 2 hours then her best friend's girlfriend kept talking and talking and talking, then her best friend wouldn't let her out until he got something in exchange for lending her his beloved piece of crap, she had to call the mechanic to figure out what was wrong with her car and when she finally went on her way the traffic was just not letting her advance

So here she is stuck in traffic her two phones blaring through the noisy truck, she is already late, so she sees no point in getting to work, she quickly answers to her boss/dad and explains the situation to him, luckily he tells her to take the day off but to do him some favors, she hesitates but she has nothing better to do and locking herself in her apartment is not an option, she agrees and her dad tells her she needs to meet some clients and pick up something, there is no rush, those tasks were supposed to be for tomorrow but since she's free and her dad trusts her she accepts, she waits for him to text her the addresses of two clients and the other from where she has to pick up the package and checks the first client is nearby and she lets out a breath when she sees that the second one is not far from the first. But the package it is quite far out of the city and in a near town, meh, she can make it, she only hopes that this piece of crap cooperates.

Brittany Susan Pierce (that's her name) she's…well a girl, she's rich if you were wondering like filthy rich, her dad owns half the empire of the most successful companies in the world, she's the CEO of the one here in New York and her dad is visiting for the week, she's been working since she has memory, her dad and mom prepared her for this, the same as her older brother and her younger sister, her brother, Garret, is stationed in London and her sister, Rebecca, is in Paris with their mother. Brittany is 23 years old, very young for being one of the heiress of the Pierce empire, her sister is only starting, she's 17 years old and can't take over from mom until she's at least 20, her brother is the oldest of them both, he is 30 years old now and he's taking over the ones in London and Europe from time to time

Brittany could probably live for the rest of her life without working and still have enough money to last her a life time but she loves to work and she can't keep still, that's why if she isn't working she goes to the dance studio her dad gave her and spends her whole day dancing, she's a little energetic bunny as her dad calls her, she's also really kind and nice, everybody likes her some more than the others, sometimes she has to be tough and firm when in the company because sometimes people don't cooperate with her or they think because she's bubbly and nice they can pass above her head and play her but no, her dad didn't give her the job just because she was his daughter, she has worked really hard to get to this point, nothing she has, has ever been given to her, well except for the studio, but apart from that single gift everything she has, has been earned that's why her dad trusts her so much and is so proud of her, she couldn't be happier in her life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right this moment Brittany is on her lunch break, well more like an after-noon snack break since it's 3 in the afternoon, anyway she finished with the clients and luckily her day didn't affect her business skills, she's heading to a nearby restaurant she knows to have a bite because she hasn't eaten anything since she woke up and it's doing crazy things to her mood as well as her tummy, she doesn't know very well this neighborhood but she does know where the restaurant is, she's driving through a busy street when she finally has to make a turn to at least escape traffic for a moment, but the truck comes to an abrupt stop and luckily there is no cars behind her, she sighs and leans her forehead on the steering wheel, until now she hadn't had any problems with the piece of crap, she waits for a moment just taking a breath because if she doesn't calm down she could do some serious damage to the truck and Sam (her best friend) would kill her if she so much treats the truck bad, she then lifts her head and turns the keys and the truck makes some struggling noise and then quiets again, she tries again and nothing, she pouts at the truck, why did it have to break down, she knows the truck and it won't be okay until at least she tries for ten minutes so she does, and finally it comes to life with a roaring sound and Brittany sigh in relief, she drives again but slows down when up-ahead she sees something she would have never guessed she would see in her life.

Brittany stops the truck and just stares, there in the sidewalk is the most beautiful woman Brittany as ever seen, hands down and that's saying something since she often gets to work with models and actresses, to someone this girl may be just a pretty girl in the sidewalk but to Brittany the girl is a goddess. The woman has skin the color of caramel, black curls fall graciously over her shoulder, shying away from incredible ample breasts, the most striking pouty red lips she has ever seen, a cute nose, she's too far to see the woman's eyes but Brittany just knows that they are a chocolate color there is no way she could have boring green or gray or even blue it just doesn't suit her and black is too safe of an option, Brittany also noticed right away that the woman is not from around here, her whole outfit screams town (no offense) sure she's wearing jeans and a blouse but it's just so obvious to any New Yorker that she's not one, her skinny jeans are faded and her blouse is red and tight, she's wearing converse shoes and a huge bag rests just next to her feet. Brittany looks quickly at her clock but then realizes she still has like two hours until she needs to head over to the town to get the package for her dad, she thinks she may scare the girl but New York is dangerous even more so to someone who isn't from around here, they are just an easy target, she sighs a girl that beautiful can't be alone in the streets without knowing them.

Brittany sets the truck going again and stops next to the girl, Brittany looks at her and realizes she was right, the woman has exquisite chocolate eyes, her eyelashes are full as well as her cheeks and Brittany just thinks that close she is breathtaking, she clears her throat to gain the woman's attention, but the woman refuses to look at her, she's fidgety, her mouth is formed in a scowl and her brows are furrowed, her fists are clenched around the strap of the big bag and Brittany thinks that this is not the first time someone has stopped to talk to her and Brittany supposes half of them weren't as nice as she is going to be

"Hey" Brittany calls out but the girl just huffs and continues to look around, somehow this gets an amused smile from Brittany, she thinks the girl is adorable "want a lift?" says Brittany in a gentle voice and the girl just turns her head the other way, Brittany should think she's being rude but she can't, she probably underestimated the town girl, she's fierce and not stupid at all, that changes things somehow, maybe the girl is looking for a direction or maybe a bus or the subway "Okay then you want any help, with anything?" Brittany calls and she sees the girl glance at her just turning her eyes so she's looking at Brittany out of the corner of her eye, Brittany smiles at her and continues "If you're looking for a direction, or the bus or maybe the subway I can give you directions" now the girl turns her head to Brittany and just stares at her, Brittany fidgets in her seat she didn't expect the girl's gaze to be so intense and penetrating, is like is going right into her body and straight to her soul, she feels her insides churn and mess around but she just assumes she's hungry, Brittany notices the girl isn't going to talk so she decides to be helpful and leave the girl be, after all no matter how much she wants to help if the woman doesn't want her help she isn't anybody to force her, Brittany just hopes that she is helpful and that the woman can find what she's looking for and keep safe "if it's the bus you're on the wrong street, the bus passes like three streets down this one, if it's the subway you are quite far, you'll have to walk at least 30 minutes or if you're looking for a direction I can help you?" Brittany says hopefully but the girl shakes her head and mutters a quiet thank you, Brittany sighs disappointed but smiles none-the-less "you are welcome, just…just take care this city is dangerous, bye" Brittany sees the girl stare at her and nod and she smiles and gets on her way again, keeping an eye in the rear mirror in case the girl decides she does want a lift but nothing happens and Brittany sighs as the girl completely disappears when she turns left in direction to the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany is eating her snack at the counter bar, she hasn't been able to get the beautiful woman out of her mind, she doesn't know why but she's worried about the girl, the woman is by no means weak or naïve she can probably defend herself better than Brittany ever could but she can't help it, she keeps thinking about a night when she found one of her friends, it was about midnight she had just got out of work and she happened to cross this street that had this alley and she heard someone shouting, she admits she was scared but the person was screaming for help so Brittany in an act of bravery (or stupidity) got out of her car and got her phone out she didn't know if she should call the police or just act by herself so she decided to do both, after informing the police of her location and the situation, she looked at her phone and noticed an app one of her niece's must have downloaded when she was playing with her phone, it was one that had a series of sounds alarms and one of them happened to be of a police car, Brittany quickly put it and got close to the alley she waited until she heard the running footsteps to disappear before she went to the person that was screaming for help, it was a boy no more older than her, she was eighteen at that moment, the boy had a bloody face and she supposed a bruised body as well, he was barely awake, so Brittany kneeled before and calmed him down until the police got there with an ambulance I tow, they got him to the hospital and told Brittany to follow them to the station to state her view of the acts, she did just that, the rest was spent with her talking to the police officers until they brought the boy to the station since he didn't had any major injuries, she learned the boy name's was Blaine and he was assaulted and robbed, the officers said he was an easy target because he was new to the city and naively accepted the help of two men who told him they would take him to his friend house, Brittany stayed with Blaine until his friend (Rachel whom she's friends with as well because is her best friend's girlfriend) came by to take him to their now shared loft, Blaine asked Brittany's phone number and the rest is history. That is why she feels so bad and worried leaving Santana behind, if someone did that to an eighteen year old boy imagine what they would do to a beautiful woman.

Brittany sighs for what feels like the thousand time and calls the waiter, when he comes she asks if they can make her something for dinner and she will pick it up at seven, he tells her yes and smiles as she tips him, they already know her in this restaurant, is by no means a 5 star restaurant it doesn't even come close to a one star restaurant but the food here is delicious and she doesn't care if it isn't fancy or anything, she gets out to Sam's truck and gets on her way to retrieve her dad's package

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's five to seven, Brittany is one block away from the street she always turns to avoid traffic, she's tired but not extremely so, in all the afternoon Sam's truck stopped for about three more times and that alone tired her out, her dad's package is safely placed in the back seat, they're just some documents and samples, Brittany turns to the street where she found the woman this afternoon and her heart sinks when she notices she isn't there anymore, Brittany had hope that the woman will still be there but no such luck, Brittany drives by slowly just in case and her heart just keeps beating wildly she doesn't know why but she is fearing the worst, she doesn't want that beautiful woman to get hurt, she just sighs dejectedly when she doesn't see her, she makes the turn and heads to the restaurant but stops the truck abruptly when she notices the woman walking along the sidewalk with her ginormous bag, Brittany suddenly feels her heart beat evenly again as a relieved smile covers her face, she has a second chance to help this stranger and she isn't giving up until the woman lets her, she stops in front of her

"Hey" Brittany smiles when the girl's head turns to her but it quickly fades when she notices the girl has a panicked expression "What's up?" but the girl just continues to stare, Brittany looks back at the window wondering if the girl is afraid of someone else but her heart squeezes painfully in her chest when she realizes that the girl is scared of her, she sees she's just at the door of the restaurant so she parks the truck, in front of the still scared girl and gets out, the girl takes some steps back when she sees Brittany get out and Brittany frowns she has seen many reactions to her through all of her life but never one of someone that was scared of her, she sighs as she realizes why, Brittany thinks that the girl may be freaked out because one stranger that offered a lift in the afternoon comes back almost 4 hours later and talks to her, she sighs in relief as she realizes the girl is not scared of her so to say but of a stranger that she thinks may be stalking her, besides in those 4 hours could have happened anything really

Brittany glances at the restaurant and then back at the girl "you want something to eat?" the girl's scared expression morphs into a frown and one of confusion "look I'm not some crazy stalker that's following you around to kidnap you or kill you I just want to help you, honest, if you've already eaten that's okay but I'm asking you to please, please wait for a minute I have to fetch something from inside and then we can talk and I can take you wherever you want" Brittany says softly hoping she didn't scare the girl more than she was, she feels her whole body tingle with excitement when the woman smiles a barely there smile at her and nods, Brittany is momentarily blindsided by such a beautiful smile, then she remembers she has to take her food and hurries inside, she had already paid but she orders something else in case the woman is hungry and if not she'll just give it to Sam , she waits for a few minutes and then pays for the other order and goes outside, she lets out a breath of relief when the woman is still there in all her beautiful glory, she goes to the truck and unlocks it she motions for the girl to get in and after a hesitant moment the woman gets in placing her bag at her feet

"I'm glad you let me help you, I wasn't kidding when I said this city is dangerous" Brittany smiles softly at her and she returns it, she seems nervous probably because she hasn't started the truck "relax I'll take you wherever you need to but first I need to at least know your name"

"Santana" she says and that voice is orgasm worthy seriously, she has this raspy, husky, sultry voice it just gives Brittany shivers all the way from her feet to her head to the depths of her soul

"Nice to meet you Santana, that's a beautiful name, I'm Brittany" she smiles and finally starts the truck "So where to?" Brittany asks but when she receives no answer she looks at Santana and sees the girl with a frown and her lower lip tucked in her teeth, the sight is sexy but Brittany knows Santana is nervous or maybe anxious "Hey what's up?"

"i..i.. just…" she trails off and Brittany frowns as well "just take me to a motel or something" she mumbles and Brittany turns the truck off, she never would have thought that Santana didn't have anywhere to go, she just assumed she was like Blaine and had a friend living here, she sees the dejected look of Santana and how she takes the strap of her bag and Brittany knows Santana is going to get out and probably keep wandering around, she can't let that happen it may be way too dangerous and risky to do what she's about to do but it isn't the first crazy thing she has ever done, so she takes Santana's wrist to stop her and exhales a breath, she then takes the food and passes a bag to Santana and she takes it a little skeptical, Brittany smiles at her and opens her own bag

"First of all food because I don't know about you but I am starving" Brittany says taking a bite of her burger and watching as Santana just looks at the bag "I got you a burger as well, I mean you can never go wrong with burger and you don't seem to be the type to be a veggie" Brittany shrugs and watches as Santana smiles and finally takes out her own burger and eats, They just stay there eating in silence, the only sound are of the bags occasionally moving and the noisy streets of New York. When they are finished eating Brittany takes out two bottles of water and gives one to Santana as she takes a sip of hers, now with a stomach full and they both calmed down Brittany can finally talk to this beautiful stranger

"So, where are you from?" Brittany asks and sees Santana tense, Brittany frowns that's a normal question unless Santana is a serial killer or a fugitive, then they will have a problem

"Uhmm, how do you know I'm not from around here?" Santana asks as an answer and Brittany smiles, there's no way Santana could be a serial killer or a fugitive she's being too cute

"I just know" Brittany smirks at Santana and again becomes entranced by Santana's eyes "So?"

Santana sighs "I'm from Ohio, a bum town called Lima" Brittany smiles bigger

"So what made you come to the big city?" Brittany asks but Santana tenses again and Brittany knows she shouldn't push her "If you want to tell me that is" Santana shakes her head and looks away Brittany nods "okay then, how old are you?"

"Twenty one" Santana answers and looks back at Brittany "why are you being so nice to me? I mean I could be a serial killer for all you know…do you always pick up strangers in the street, buy them food and offer to take them wherever they want to go?" Brittany smiles fondly and looks at the street ahead

"you don't seem to be a serial killer and If you were you would have already picked your place to live or something and well, not always just to people I know need to" Brittany turns to Santana "you are beautiful Santana and a girl from a town, if I noticed I am sure the people that passed by you noticed as well, some people won't be as nice as I am and I can't let that happen, you are sweet Santana and I am a human being, you obviously needed help and I am pleased to be the one to help you, I'm sure if I was in your position you would have helped me as well" Brittany finishes smiling and admiring Santana's smile, her dimples on show, her perfect white teeth blinking back at her

"Well I don't know if I would have done the same for someone else but for you I would have stopped surely" Santana smiles feeling now more at ease

"Now we have to discuss your living situation is obvious you came here without any plan so I want to help you with that as well, what do you do?" Brittany asks Santana using her business voice

"Umm, I don't do anything really, I used to be assistant coach for the cheerleading team in my old high school and I know how to sing other than that I don't know how to do anything else" Santana says looking down ashamed

"Okay do you want to go to college or something like that?" Brittany she thinks she can help Santana she has been looking for someone to help her like an assistant or something, she doesn't have one and she really needs it, take today for example, if her dad wouldn't have been there a whole day would have been wasted and she can't afford to lose one minute

"Umm, I wanted to study to be a lawyer but things didn't turn out as I expected" Santana says still looking down

"Okay, look I'll drive us to my apartment and we can talk more there okay?" Brittany says turning the truck on as Santana nods and she back out of the parking spot and to the street

They arrive thirty minutes later and as Brittany pulls up to the parking spot inside her building, her phone rings and she answers when she sees is Sam

"Hey Sam"

"Hey, Britt… Are you done for the day yet?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Just wanted to know if I can pick my baby up, Rachel and I, are going out"

"Yeah I just pulled up, just come in and take it I'll leave the keys with henry"

"kay Britt, talk to you later"

"NO!" Brittany practically shouts scaring Santana and Sam as well she blushes and stutters a little "I mean i-I, I'm pretty tired, so just take the truck and go on your date with Rachel"

"Oookay…? I'll talk to you tomorrow then…bye"

Brittany sighs in relief "yeah bye" she hangs up and looks at Santana, she blushes "sorry"

Santana smiles at how cute this stranger looks with her cheeks all flushed and that pout on her lip "don't worry about it"

Britany smiles a little and gets out of the truck motioning for Santana to do the same, she then takes her dad's package and checks that everything inside Sam's truck is okay before closing the door and walking to the main floor with Santana in tow, she notices that Santana is struggling a bit with her big bag "want help with that?" Santana looks at her own bag and then at Brittany, she is pretty damn tired of having to carry this around all day but Brittany has already done so much for her so she shakes her head and smiles appreciatively "seriously, everyone can tell you are beat tired so let me help you is just a few minutes anyway" Brittany says shrugging, Santana does look like a walking zombie and she suddenly wonders if Santana has been in New York more than this day, Santana sighs and passes her bag to Brittany with a blush and a bashful smile, Brittany smiles and takes the heavy bag with ease as they step into the elevator, there's a comfortable silence and Brittany feels herself blush every time her eyes subconsciously drift to the beautiful woman next to her, she can't help it Santana is beautiful and Brittany feels the need to know her, why is she here in New York all alone? What happened to her? Why her plans didn't work out?

Brittany wasn't familiar with this feeling she cares about people sure, but not to the point where she is dying to ask a simple question, not to the point when some stranger intrigues her so much that she can't keep one minute without looking at her and well Santana's physique isn't that bad to look at, in fact Brittany finds herself staring at Santana's chest for a long moment trying to image what they would look like bare, the thought sends a wave of warmth to her stomach and she has to gulp to water her suddenly dry mouth

"Maybe I was wrong and you are the one I should be worried about" Santana says lowly and Brittany is a little hurt until she raises her gaze from Santana's cleavage to her face, she blushes when she notices Santana smirking with a knowing look, Santana caught her leering, Britany scruffs her shoe on the floor of the elevator and opens her mouth to say something but the elevator door opens with a ding informing them that they have arrived to the main floor, Brittany steps out followed by Santana

"Good evening henry" Brittany says to the night guard with a kind smile that he returns

"Evening Brittany and…" he trails off looking at Santana, Brittany smiles at her

"Santana…can you do me a favor?" Brittany asks to keep henry's eyes off her new friend, she doesn't like the way he's looking at her it makes her blood boil and again she is unfamiliar with this sentiment so she just sucks it up and rushes to end the conversation, Brittany doesn't even wait for henry to answer, she throws Sam's keys "give that to Sam when he comes by and please don't mention to him that I brought someone, good night henry" Brittany says politely but with a somewhat edge in her voice that she herself doesn't even recognize, she waves and walks back to the elevator, waiting for Santana to step in before she punches the number of the last floor which is where here apartment resides, she lets out a breath when the door is finally closed, she notices that Santana is staring at her with a curious look so she returns it with a smile, Santana smiles and Brittany feels like a conversation just took place between them but it's weird because they didn't say a word to each other

The elevator comes to a stop at Brittany's floor and the women exit it and walk to Brittany's apartment door, Brittany casts a glance to Santana, even if she did pick up the girl and it was her who offered to come to her own apartment she still is hesitant she just literally met Santana and no matter how nice and beautiful she is, she could be a burglar or a killer or a kidnapper or some crazy stuff like that, but looking into her eyes Brittany sees nothing but tiredness, sadness and Santana seems hesitant as well, Brittany shrugs inwardly they're kind of in the same situation and it's not like she'll kick Santana out that would be just mean, so with one last breath she opens her door and lets Santana inside her home, closing the door behind her and dropping Santana's bag near the couch as she watches as Santana takes in everything slowly

"Want something to drink?" Brittany asks after some moments of watching Santana watch her apartment, Santana looks at Brittany and thinks about it

"Can I have something strong if you have?" Santana asks a little shyly and her gaze down to the floor, Brittany grins thinking that, that is adorable, without any word Brittany goes inside her kitchen and takes out two shot glasses and then stares at her cabinet full of alcohol, she doesn't know what Santana likes, she would normally just grab the tequila but that puts her a little…how to say it…horny? Yeah and touchy feely as well, besides Santana may take it offensive if Brittany goes straight for the tequila seeing as she's Latina, so she will just let Santana choose

"What would you like?" she calls out to Santana and Santana looks at Brittany her eyes widening slightly at the amount of alcohol displayed in her cabinet, hey she constantly has parties or simply friends that visit and want to get drunk it's not like she drinks that all by herself

"Umm, tequila is fine, thanks" Brittany nods and takes out the bottle with the glasses and walks back to where Santana is seated on her couch, she serves the drinks and passes one to Santana and watches in awe as the girl just throws it back and swallows it like is water without even grimacing. Brittany serves her another, she guesses that the girl really needs it, she has had a rough day from what Brittany can tell and she doesn't even know half of the story, and she herself swallows the shot wincing and grimacing as the alcohol burns her throat but humming not a second later as it makes its way down to her stomach and warms her entire body she serves another round of shots and closes the bottle she doesn't want to get drunk or get Santana drunk for that matter, besides she still has to talk to the girl

"So are you going to tell me something about you?" Brittany asks turning her body to give Santana her whole attention

"You already know my name and age "Santana says wringing her hands together and looking everywhere but at Brittany, Brittany knows the girl is nervous "can I ask you a question?" Santana asks chancing a glance to the blond and Brittany nods with a smile "how come you live in this amazing penthouse but you have a crap truck?" Santana looks at Brittany curiously and with her head tilted to the side her brows slightly furrowed, Brittany smiles because for some odd reason it reminds her of a confused cute puppy

"It isn't really my truck, my friend owns it but he let me borrow it this morning because my car wouldn't start" Brittany smiles at Santana and she smiles nodding

"I got to admit I didn't want to get in your car because it looked like those that are in the horror movies" Santana says to Brittany smiling she's starting to really like Brittany and she realizes that the blonde is really nice and fun

Brittany lets out a loud laugh and nods "yeah I wouldn't get into that piece of crap either" Brittany looks at Santana and offers her another shots which she gladly accepts and she takes another as well "you want to watch a movie or something?" Santana nods and Brittany gets up motioning to Santana to do as well she takes the shot glasses along with the bottle of tequila and walks to her room, she has a theater room but she thinks that Santana could fall asleep any minute now and the chairs in the theater room are comfortable but not enough for a good night of sleep, she has a sofa inside her room so she can sleep there and let Santana take her bed in case she does fall asleep if not she has an spare room

"So what movie would you like?" Brittany says motioning to the DVD'S she has in display which consists in Disney movies, horror movies and comedy movies, there are some sci-fi in there too that Sam has left there. She is surprised when Santana points to a sci-fi movie, she doesn't know the name or what the movie is about those movies bore her out but she takes it anyways and puts it on, she can take the time to think about all of this

Santana sits down on the couch and Brittany accompanies her as she starts the movie, passing another drink to Santana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's close to 2 in the morning and Brittany and Santana are both pretty boozed, the movie was long forgotten and now the TV shut off with the timer that she put because sometimes she falls asleep and leaves it on, they have been talking all night long and now that she has had some alcohol courage Santana has finally open up to Brittany

Apparently she wasn't happy in her hometown but she didn't have any other option since her parents kicked her out at the tender age of 16 she has been living here and there since she didn't have any friends or close family, as soon as she had enough money to buy a ticket and live for at least a month in New York she packed everything she had and went to live her dream, her pay as an assistant coach was very little so she had to wait three years to finally do that and now here she is with nowhere to go and no idea what to do, her story was heart breaking and Brittany felt really bad that Santana didn't have anyone with her in those moments but now she has her, sure at first she had her doubts and fears but Santana opened her heart and lowered her walls for her, she could tell she didn't do that often and it's not only because of the tequila, Santana has been shouting for help a long time ago but nobody ever took the time to listen to her, Brittany is willing to help her in any way she can and she told her as much, starting by telling her she can stay as her roommate since she's always wanted one, she also told her she would help her get a job and even to college and at that moment Santana broke down to tears and thanked Brittany

An hour later they're celebrating their new start and the chance that they got to meet each other, so okay they may be a little more than boozed but whatever Brittany doesn't have to work in the morning and Santana…well she doesn't have anything to do

"You really are like an angel fallen from the sky that came to my rescue" Santana giggles "you sure as hell look like one" Santana looks at Brittany with a dopey grin and Brittany just frowns at her not understanding "tall, blonde, with blue eyes, fit, gorgeous" Santana says as she unconsciously checks out Brittany, Britany on the other hand blushes as a devious smirk appears on her face she's drunk enough to be overly confident and not make smart decisions but not enough to forget everything or become sloppy, she slides closer to Santana on the couch and wiggles her eyebrows effectively making Santana laugh loudly she pouts but soon joins the laughter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

say about six in the morning is when things change, Brittany sure has sobered up a whole lot but she's still pretty tipsy and she believes Santana is in the same state as her, they are now on the bed just sitting there enjoying the silence, they haven't had a blink of sleep and don't get the urge to. Brittany doesn't know in what moment it happened, one moment they were silent and gazing at nothing in particular when they heard a noise and immediately looked at each other, they burst out laughing when Brittany saw it was just lord tubbington (her cat), but then the laughter died down and they were still gazing into each other's eyes, she doesn't even remember who got close to who, who started the touch, who leaned in but she honestly didn't care because not a second later they were kissing like nothing mattered in the world, then in a blur of nothingness they were naked and thrusting into each other with their fingers

they are now entering round number three, Brittany has Santana pinned against the bed meanwhile she teases her sensitive center with her thigh, honestly she doesn't know how this happened but she is enjoying every moment of it and from the sounds she's making, Santana is as well, Brittany has never had any woman please her the way Santana is doing, she has never got aroused by a kiss nor cum by the simple act of grinding into each other with their clothes still on, Santana just turned into a biggest mystery than she was and Brittany can't wait to solve it

"Mmm that feels good" Santana husks as she gazes at the blonde above her, grinding on her, she gathers her strength and runs her hands through her back to her ass and gives it a good squeeze before moving to soft silky blonde hair and tangling her hands in it bringing Brittany down to give her a soft kiss meanwhile she grinds slowly into her, Brittany eagerly responds to the kiss and keeps her movements gentle and soft until Santana gives her the go to start again with her sex riot, Brittany has to admit she desires Santana to an extent she hasn't ever had with any woman, Santana is gorgeous and incredibly sexy, everything she does tempts Brittany, she didn't have this in mind when she picked Santana up in that street (that sounded terribly wrong) but this is amazing and she won't stop until they are spent with exhaustion. Finally Santana whispers in Brittany's ear to go faster and Brittany just removes her thigh from Santana's heat which gains her a reproachful moan from the beautiful Latina but Britany just smiles at her as she kisses her again, sneakily placing her own core above Santana's and tangling their legs together so they can have a better support and a more comfortable position, she notices how Santana started scratching her back pushing her down on her meanwhile they moan and kiss, Brittany lowers her hips and with a powerful thrust she starts, Santana arches her back and immediately looks down at the amazing feeling she gets from that, never having had it before, she sees how Brittany thrusts into her with her core, how their throbbing clits bump each other and how their wet juices smears all over giving it even a more pleasurable feeling and creating obscene sounds that Santana has to admit arouse her even more, Santana throws her head back in the pillow and opens her mouth in a silent moan as she looks at Brittany, the blonde is panting and moaning her face showing pure pleasure and that gets Santana even more close to the edge, she hasn't seen any woman look this beautiful when they're about to orgasm and she finds it fascinating as well as hot, she should be embarrassed that she is already close to another amazing orgasm but at this point she doesn't care, this is way too good to be preoccupied about whether she's early or not

As soon as Santana locks eyes with Brittany she lets herself go with the ecstasy of her orgasm with a cry of pleasure as her limbs tremble, Brittany slows her thrusts when she sees Santana once again orgasm it has happened three times already and she can't keep the awe at seeing the beautiful girl crumble in her arms by her, she thinks she won't get tired of seeing it, Santana knows that Brittany didn't finish and so she untangles their legs as she kisses Brittany, running her hand down to Brittany's wet heat and toys around with her clit and before either of them know it Brittany collapses on Santana moaning long and loud as she comes but Santana doesn't stop there she leaves the sensitive bundle of nerves and lowers her fingers to Brittany's entrance and without giving Brittany any sort of warning thrust two fingers inside her, immediately fastening her pace and going as deep as she can curling her fingers every time she is to the tilt

Brittany's moans are shaky as her stomach trembles and twitches with the need to come again as well with the still on going orgasm, her hips moving with Santana's relentless pace, she feels so good she wants to just kiss Santana feverishly but she's afraid that if she moves her head she'll just collapse entirely and end the pleasure so she settles with kissing and biting at a caramel neck, she thought for sure that Santana would have been dead tired by now but it seems all her years at cheerleading really helped her stamina because she just keeps going, Brittany just thanks god that she had dance and her body is literally built to keep going or else she'd be passed out by now, she feels herself getting to the point of no return but she needs something more

"more" she husks out and smiles as she notices Santana shiver and add a third finger as well as circling her clit and she moans loudly as she comes hard, her stomach and legs shake as she thrust her hips messily and then she stills as Santana takes out her fingers, she collapses on Santana as she pants in her neck, Santana wraps her arms around the blonde and pants as well, she doesn't know what time it is but she doesn't care she just hopes Brittany doesn't fall asleep because she still has so much in her, she has like this primal need to have Brittany in every way she can in case this is a onetime type of thing, something in her tells her it isn't but she can't help herself sometimes, she supposes they could have a little break, so she just kisses the blonde's shoulder and neck, she runs her fingertips through Brittany's back enjoying the way she leaves goose bumps with her touch as they compose themselves

"You're really good at that-god- that was a-amazing" the blonde husks out as she moans lowly as Santana keeps kissing her neck, she shivers when Santana squeezes her butt, and grinds down on her, she doesn't really know how she can keep going but Santana just keeps getting her wet even with little things as kissing her neck, she knows what she wants to do next and she's sure Santana will like it as well, she quickly takes a deep breath and sits up on Santana as she looks with her blown out lust filled eyes to Santana's equally blown out lust filled eyes and smirks as she gropes the Latina's breasts toying with rock hard nipples, she enjoys Santana's moans and eagerness as the black haired girl squeezes once again her ass and ruts her hips up, she ruts hers down and the both of them moan at the pleasure, Brittany leans down and plants a wet sexy passionate kiss on Santana's lips who responds with a whimper and a firm stroke of her tongue over the blonde's upper lip

"Ready to go again?" Santana says in between kisses and Brittany smirks and nods as she gets off Santana and admires her naked body, Brittany bites her lip as her eyes devour the gorgeous body in display just for her, wet with their juices and sweat, soft, glowing and simply perfect, she notices Santana reach out for her and her confused eyes bore into hers and Brittany smirks as she kisses Santana once again, hard and slow, passionate and needy she moves and breaks the kiss so she can straddle the Latina's face backwards, she glances at Santana and notices her clenching her thighs and so she gets to work, she lowers herself and starts exploring Santana with her tongue as Santana does the same, she moans wantonly at the woman's taste, as she laps at Santana's bundle of nerves her finger teasing her entrance, she hums when Santana bucks her hips up and moans when Santana sucks her clit, she doesn't know how can she keep her cool, this is beyond sexy and hot and it has Brittany already whimpering for release, sure she has done this position two or three times but it was never this hot, she supposes is the way Santana smells and tastes as well the Latina lapping her up with so much eagerness, it shows her desire in her strokes in how she squeezes Brittany's thighs and ass as she pulls her down to her awaiting mouth, Brittany has to have so much control of herself to be able to pleasure Santana, is kind of easy though because she desires Santana just as much and she just wants to see her come and lick all that she has to offer, Brittany is concentrated in both her pleasure and Santana's pleasure when she feels Santana's tongue lick her ass hole and she trembles and moans as she falters her ministrations, she hears Santana chuckle low and sexy as she repeats her actions and once again Brittany falters as she moans and rests her forehead on Santana's navel

"Stop" Brittany breathes out she had a plan and Santana completely changed it, Brittany's spots are her ass and her armpits it may be a bit gross for some other people like some people she has dated and told them but she is a very clean person and she just can't help it, some people's spot is their neck, their feet, their back but hers are her ass hole and her arm pits or like Santana's is her boobs and hands, creepy that she has already found out but she is the best in her work because she is a retailer, she has the ability of knowing people by just looking at them, sure she has messed up sometimes, she's not perfect but usually she is right, with Santana is better because she can explore with her eyes as well her hands and mouth, is easier and within the first round of sex she had already figured out Santana's spots she may have more and so she's determined to find them all out

"Why?" Santana asks licking Brittany's ass hole as she teases Brittany's clit with her fingers she smirks when Brittany sticks out her ass to her even more and ruts her hips backwards, her moans only spurring Santana on

"Stop" Brittany says a little more firmly she really wants them to come together or at least in the position they are right now, it's not fair, if Santana keeps doing that Brittany is going to explode in no time and harder than she already has, they can explore that later, if they still have energy "later" she barely gets out as her back arches

Thankfully Santana nods and lowers her tongue to enter Brittany and Brittany inhales sharply as she does the same to Santana and taking revenge by speeding up her pace and not even letting Santana move her hips as she completely devours her, absolutely loving how she moans and whimpers out her name as she falters her work on Brittany in order to moan and voice out her pleasure, Brittany smirks as she changes her tongue for her fingers and her fingers for her tongue sucking hard Santana's clit as she almost screams as she comes, Brittany giggles lowly to herself

"F-Fuuu-uck" Santana gets out as she pants out her intense orgasm, Brittany giggles lowly but she hears and she smirks as she finally attacks Brittany's butt hole with her tongue and thrusts her fingers inside of her, she almost chuckles when Brittany's giggle turns to a high pitched squeal/moan but she doesn't because she likes doing this and she wants Brittany to fall apart completely, she tentatively thrusts her tongue just a little inside Brittany's hole, not sure if it's okay but the amazingly loud moan tells her is completely and so she keeps a routine, lick, bit her ass cheeks and enter her just a little as she keeps her work inside Brittany, she can tell that Brittany is extremely close but is holding off for some reason, so she circles her clit with her free hand trusting Brittany to keep her ass up in position

"Let go" she husks out against her and it seems that's all Brittany needs because next thing Santana knows, Brittany is completely still as her back is arched not even breathing as she feels a gush of delicious juices fall onto her hand, she thrust slowly and rubs Brittany's thighs and ass as she comes down from her high, Santana feels pretty damn proud of herself, she finally cleans Brittany and places a kiss on Brittany's center as Brittany gets off her and collapses on her back on the bed, panting with her arm over her eyes, Santana takes her time admiring the blonde's body, they surely didn't make girls like her in Lima, Brittany is the definition of beauty and now naked, sweaty and breathing heavy she's just perfect in Santana's eyes

"God damn" Brittany says, looking at Santana who now has a smug smile and she is breathing equally as heavy as her, Brittany can't help but let out a chuckle Santana's face is smug and beautiful and downright nerd "Dork" she says and Santana's face falls into a scowl and a glare and Brittany just laughs "we should sleep, I'm running on reserve" Brittany smiles and Santana smiles as well

"Now who's the dork?" Brittany winks and Santana gulps her arousal, doig that to Brittany and the sexy way she kept moaning her name had Santana wet and tingling, so now she avoids Brittany's eyes because the girl is tired and Santana doesn't want to appear needy or like a sex addict, but it's too late and Brittany already saw, she lets out a disbelieving sigh, she can't take another orgasm not right now at least that she's hungry and sleepy, so she accommodates the pillows and lies down on her back

"Come here" she tells Santana and Santana gives her a curious glance but obliges, Brittany pats her own stomach indicating she wants Santana to straddle her stomach and Santana does, she then runs her hand through Santana's thighs up to her stomach and just below her breasts as she licks her lips, she chances a glance at her eyes and notices Santana's eyes are lust filled, dark and hungry but there is something more that she can't pin point, Santana leans down and kisses her, is nothing compared to the kisses they have been sharing, is gentle, slow and sexy and Brittany eagerly returns it the same way, the air around them has changed and Brittany likes it as she keeps tracing Santana's curves with her hands, she finally caresses Santana's butt up her back and down to her neck, her collarbone and her breasts, she stops there giving them the attention they deserve with her hands as her mouth is a little preoccupied but she wants nothing more than take the perfect mounds in her mouth and suck, cherish those magnificent globes, she knows they're fake but she couldn't care less, they're perfect

Santana moans in the gentle kiss, she doesn't know what encouraged her to kiss Brittany this way, must be the lazy environment, she is tired and she knows Brittany is as well but her sex drive is uncontrollable and she loves that Brittany figured out that she needed at least another orgasm to sleep calmly, she isn't usually like this, in fact she can have one and she'll be out, but with Brittany she just keeps wanting more, Brittany is by far the best she's ever had, Brittany handles her breasts as if they were the most priced thing ever and she loves how Brittany pays attention to them and plays with them, they are one her principal spots and she's surprised Brittany figured it out but as well glad and besides Brittany really does know how to rile a girl up, she's already dripping and throbbing, those teasing touches have Santana grinding down onto Brittany's hard stomach and growling at her lover in frustration

Brittany simply smiles and continues to tease Santana, touching her breasts, squeezing and passing her finger tips till she can feel goose-bumps, but completely avoiding Santana's nipples, she hums in appreciation every time Santana grinds down, she can feel how ready Santana is and it sends shivers through her body that she is the one causing it, she decides to put Santana's torture to an end and grabs her ass roughly causing her to grind down and moan, Brittany squeezes and she can tell Santana is getting desperate when her kisses turn hard and passionate, she slides Santana up and down her stomach by her ass as Santana finally breaks the kiss and pants moaning and whimpering

"Please" Santana pleads as she squeezes Brittany's neck, Brittany just smirks and pants, watching Santana like this and pleading for her, it just turns her on

"Please what? What do you want Santana?" Brittany licks her lips as Santana opens her eyes and glares at her but Brittany just finds it more alluring and she bites her lip as she once again squeezes Santana's butt

"Please just fucking touch me" Santana growls as her eyes get even darker if that's possible, Brittany is enjoying this too much

"I am touching you" Brittany smirks as she slaps Santana's ass cheek getting a whimper from her and a jolt

"Fucking fuck me right now or I'll do it myself" Santana says and she is dead serious Brittany gapes at her before smiling dopily

"Be my guest" Brittany smirks when Santana groans and trails her own hand down to her center closing her eyes as her fingers make contact with her very wet center, Brittany is just mesmerized watching Santana's hand work furiously on herself and she bites her lip as arousal pools in her own center at the image, is just too hot, Santana is just too hot

"Someone's a little desperate, I mean it's not like you didn't already have like four orgasms" Brittany smirks as Santana opens her eyes and growls at her but she doesn't stop her work instead she moans and so Brittany had enough she would love to see Santana masturbate on top of her but this time Brittany wants to be the one to make Santana come so she roughly takes Santana's hand away from her center and Santana groans/growls at her as she attempts to return to her previous activities but Brittany doesn't let her instead she ushers Santana up by her hips, Santana gets the hint and smirks lustfully as she straddles Brittany's face immediately lowering her center to an eager mouth and moans as she holds the bed frame when Brittany doesn't waste any time and works Santana up to her highest

It isn't long before Santana is thrusting her hips into Brittany's face as she moans loudly without a care in the world as she comes hard, it only took some strokes of Brittany's tongue and some tricks with it, she has never been able to get a girl off by just her tongue and it's not like she tried but right now she feels smug that she could make that happen and with Santana, she caresses gently Santana's thighs as she comes down from her high and licks her lips still tasting Santana on them, she looks at Santana and finds her looking down at her and smiling pleased, now Brittany can tell that Santana is tired and so she tells her they should sleep

"But I'm hungry" Santana says when she gets off Brittany's face, trying not to think about the fact that the blonde's face is covered in her juices and she is licking everything she can

"Well I already ate" Brittany smirks as Santana gulps; she giggles as she stands up, she looks at the mess that is her bed and scrunches her nose as much as she loves the smell of sex and the sex itself the aftermath is really messy, their juices are all over the bed and Brittany finds it hot, but she won't sleep in that, at least if she has the chance to change the sheets she will and so she tells Santana to stand up and she does with a small pout, Brittany peels the sheets off and turns to Santana as she changes them for clean ones "not a fan of having to sleep in sticky sheets" Santana laughs at the face Brittany does and Brittany smiles at the sound "we should probably shower" to that Santana totally agrees "you want to go first?"

"We are showering together" Santana smirks and Brittany rolls her eyes but guides Santana to her en-suite bathroom, she just turns the water on and waits a few seconds till is at a warm temperature and steps inside bringing Santana with her

They have been there for at least five minutes and nothing beyond showering together has happened Brittany is a little surprised she thought for sure that as soon as they would step in the shower Santana was gonna jump on her and sex her up, but she is comfortable with how things turned out, although it feels incredibly intimate, she wouldn't be mad if Santana decided to kiss her senseless and press her against the wall and have her way with her but she isn't waiting for it, this feels…good

Santana didn't try anything, she occasionally smiled and would brush innocently against her but Brittany could tell it wasn't to turn her on, she just enjoyed the shower, now they are changing, Brittany lending her some shorts and tank top because Santana doesn't want to take out any of her clothes, Brittany is pleased to help and Santana doesn't look bad in her clothes, they finish clothing and Brittany suggests making something for breakfast (Rachel went shopping for her yesterday while she was away since she felt bad for waking her up) which they soon find out it's going to be more like lunch since is 11 in the morning, Brittany moves to the kitchen and Santana shyly asks if she can make the food, so she can at least repay a little of what Brittany has done for her, Brittany smiles and nods she doesn't know how to cook so whatever, she silently watches Santana make her food, she can't help but admire the girl's backside, that is like made by god himself just another perfect asset of Santana and for the smell in her house, her cooking is also impeccable

Without meaning too Brittany thinks of the future, she wonders if Santana would agree to go on a date with her, they did have sex but sex and dating aren't the same thing she doesn't know where Santana stands in the relationships topic, sure Santana opened up to her last night or was it morning? Whatever, but she didn't like tell her, her life story, there are plenty of things she doesn't know about the Latina as well as Santana doesn't know much about her, but Brittany isn't sure if they should date while living together, but at the same time she thinks it would be awesome, to wake up to the smell of breakfast and coffee a hot as hell Latina woman waiting barely clothed for her in the kitchen every day, Brittany's stomach revolves and she isn't sure if it's because she's hungry but she supposes it is because of that, so she quickly gets out of her day dreaming and watches as Santana places the plates with the delicious food where Brittany is seated, she licks her lips and eyes hungrily the food as she hears Santana laugh, she smiles, that sound lights up her soul, she shakes her head at herself and dives in, she moans gratefully as the food enter her taste buds, damn, Santana is one hell of a cook, sure is simple brunch food but whatever is delicious and she tells Santana as much and grins when Santana murmurs a thank you and tries to hide a blush

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are side by side on their backs, staring at the ceiling seemingly not able to get any sleep for some reason, is awkward but at the same time it isn't, they had dinner in silence a comfortable one, they were both lost in their thoughts and just simply enjoying their company. It has been a while since Santana had any kind of meal with someone else, less cook for them, she likes it besides she likes Brittany, not only for her looks and the sex but for her attitude and character, Santana feels welcomed and like she belongs for once in her life, she doesn't know how long that will last, she guesses until Brittany gets tired of her, because if Santana's being serious she couldn't, she's been looking for a serious relationship since she came out of the closet but the girls she was with only wanted to experiment what with it being a close minded town she didn't have many options, she really thinks that she could date Brittany but she doesn't think that's what Brittany wants, maybe this is just fun for her, she really doesn't think that Brittany is the type to play with people or have a friends with benefits type of thing, but you never know, on the other hand she doesn't know what to do, she doesn't have a job and she doesn't know how to do anything, except boss around and argue she loves her bitchy fiery side but she doesn't know if that would help her anywhere, sure in law that's kind of the person you need but without any studies she is hopeless, Brittany did say she would help her, she hopes to god she can, and she swears she will repay everything Brittany is doing for her one day, she is really a fallen angel, and she was lucky enough to meet her, she swears she'll protect Brittany after all she kind of owes her, her life

"I'm not sleepy anymore" Brittany whispers in the quiet of her room, aside from the busy streets of New York along with her breathing and Santana's she finds it oddly calming and she should be in the brink of sleep but she doesn't know why she can't sleep "it sucks cause I am really tired" Brittany pouts as she hears Santana let out a chuckle

"Yeah, I'm tired as well… must be the light" Santana suggest and Brittany takes a remote control from her nightstand and presses a button that draws the curtains closed leaving them in darkness so she turns a lamp dimly lighting the room, Santana smiles impressed "figured" this time is Brittany who giggles "I honestly don't know why we can't sleep"

"I don't either although it must be because I'm clothed…I usually sleep naked since I live alone" Santana gulps at Brittany's admission I sounds innocent but she knows there is something in her voice to taint her, it makes her smile a little

"well then get naked I don't want you to change your routine for me and I'll get naked with you too, it's not like is a secret, I think we've seen each other plenty…touched too" Santana smirks as she hears Brittany inhale sharply, she ignores it and sits up taking off her borrowed clothes and lying down. Brittany gulps and she mimics Santana's actions getting under the covers with her, it is better but she can't sleep still she hears Santana sigh and guesses she can't either, so Brittany makes a bold decision

"Okay, lay on your side" she commands Santana softly and smiles when Santana obliges looking at her curiously, she positions herself behind the Latina and throws an arm around her waist and her intertwines their legs, she feels Santana shiver and release a shaky breath and shakes her head, it's too easy with Santana, she inwardly giggles "you know what they say "in hard situations you have to make hard decisions" or something like that, I always fall asleep holding someone or someone holding me, hope you don't mind" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear watching goose-bumps appear on her arm, she smiles, yup, easy

"No, that's umm okay" Santana whispers, she really likes being held, she hasn't had that luxury in so many years and Brittany is a perfect fit with her being a couple inches taller, besides Brittany smells really good and feels even better, naked, pressed against her, she won't get turned on maybe a tingle there but she's really tired, still she can't seem to fall sleep and from Brittany's wandering hands neither can she, Santana sighs starting to get annoyed with her inability to sleep

Brittany thinks that if they can't sleep they can talk for a little bit maybe even ask Santana out on a date, she already though hard about it and she really likes Santana and if it doesn't work she has an spare room, just a date

"Is this why your parents kicked you out?" Brittany asks softly she knows that is a sore subject but she doesn't know what else to ask, Santana tenses and moments later relaxes as Brittany runs her fingertips on her arm, she sighs and shakes her head "why then? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind, I haven't really talked about this like ever, so talk about it may be good and help me move on" Santana admits and Brittany smiles and nuzzles her nose in Santana's hair that now smells like her own shampoo but still with that exotic touch that is Santana "when I was pretending I wasn't a lesbian I slept around a lot, always guys obviously, I guess I was trying to convince myself I was straight and just needed the perfect man, so I didn't think of the consequences and end up pregnant" Santana takes a shaky breath as Brittany squeezes her "I told my parents I was lesbian like a week later and surprisingly they were okay with that" Santana lets out a low fake chuckle, it sounds more pained than ever, this is hurting a lot, she has been thinking about this since it happened but never really had anyone to vent to, she's been bottling this up way too much and for some reason Brittany calms her down and she feels like she owes her at least her story to her, she doesn't feel obligated, she truly wants to share her story with Brittany and hopefully Brittany can return the favor and trust her with her own story, good, bad or boring she doesn't care she just wants to know Brittany

"You can stop if you want to" Brittany whispers softly but Santana shakes her head and turns her body to Brittany holding her as Brittany holds her, she looks into those amazing blue eyes and lets out a small smile

"I'm okay, it is the first time I talk about this so the feelings are catching up, you know?" Brittany nods "so I cried a lot and went to the father of my child and told him but he said he was too young and when he slept with me he was just looking for a quick fuck, I was devastated I thought about my parents and I thought that if they were okay with me being a lesbian they could support me with this so I told them" Santana looks down for a moment and Brittany cleans a single tear that fell out "they weren't okay, they didn't support me, on the contrary they told me I was a disgrace and that you can't get pregnant without getting married they told me that I had to marry the father but I told them who it was, because if I made him marry me without wanting to, my future would have been the worst for both of us, my baby and I, they didn't understand me they felt disgusted, they felt betrayed and they told me I should pack my crap because I was no longer a part of their family" Santana sniffs as more fall out, she hates being emotional and crying in front of people because they always try to comfort you, telling you crap and basically not helping at all but Brittany isn't doing any of that, she's just there, cleaning her tears and waiting, for that she's grateful

"What happened with the baby?" Brittany asks barely above a whisper, she dreads the answer to that and she thinks Santana will be very emotional and she's willing to just hold her all night, she moves to her pressing their foreheads together, this whole things feels way too intimate but she doesn't care, Brittany is the only one Santana has in the entire world for now at least and she will be there for her any way she can, besides she is no one to freak out about her feelings, sure she is a little taken aback that she likes Santana this fast but not scared

Santana frowns mournfully as Brittany caresses her back "I umm, I lost it" she swallows her sobs "I um, I didn't have any idea of what to do, I was in the streets with no one, without food, water or anything, just my clothes, I didn't sleep for fear of being robbed or raped or beaten up, and one day that was like the third month…I uhh felt this excruciating pain in my stomach and then I just passed out" Santana swallows and buries her head on Brittany's neck as her tears flow without stopping, she holds Brittany closer to her body "then I woke up in a hospital, with no idea what had happened connected to machines, I freaked out and started taking all off and screaming until they sedated me…then I found out that I had lost my baby and that I was in high danger of dying myself" Brittany shudders and holds Santana tighter to her, at this point they look like one, their bodies so close together that you think it would be hard to breath when in reality is easier that way "my cheerleading coach had found me when she was passing by and taken me immediately to the hospital, she called my parents to tell them but they didn't answer and so when she got there she told everyone my parents were dead and she was my guardian since I was still 17, after that I got better and she took me to her house, she asked me about my parents and I told her I didn't know anything about them, I never liked her, she was a mean bitch, kind of like me but worse, I am forever grateful to her but I didn't consider her anything else than a savior, she was never in the house so is not like we could talk" Santana takes a deep shaky breath that mingles with Brittany's scent

"I sometimes talked to it, wondering if I would be able to take care of her or him, it was the only thing that didn't let me go crazy, when they told me I had lost it, I was broken I did want that baby but somehow I had a feeling it would happen, luckily I didn't go into depression or I wouldn't have make it" Santana finishes and finally breaks down, in the arms of the beautiful stranger that saved her, that not caring who she was helped her and treated her better than any human being had in all her 21 years of life

Brittany lets out a few tears herself Santana's story is horrible and it would put anyone to tears, she quickly collects herself and just stays there holding the beautiful girl, now a friend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADAADB&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been an hour and Santana has finally calmed down, they are still cuddled together but neither able to sleep

"You would think that with no sleep since yesterday, hours of steamy hot sex, orgasms, a shower, an amazing bed, amazing company and an emotional break-down, I'd-we would be into the depths of dreamland by now, but no here we are still awake" Santana half jokes and Brittany giggles because that is totally true

"You forgot got drunk" Brittany says and Santana smiles and nods her head as she looks at the blonde beauty "I want to ask you something" Santana nods for her to continue "it may be way too soon, but considering we already had sex, and we are living together we're doing everything kind of backwards" Santana grins because she knows where this is going "would you marry me?" Santana nods and then halts and jolts back squealing with her eyes wide and her jaw to the floor, Brittany erupts into hysterics at Santana's hilarious reaction

"What the fuck Brittany?" Santana hisses as the blonde keeps laughing her heart out and a moment later she realizes Brittany was joking and joins the laughter

"O-OH! God, that was amazing" Brittany lets out as she wipes her tears still letting out a few giggles, Santana also cleans her tears and smiles at the blonde "I've never laughed so much, you should have seen your reaction, that was epic" Brittany says snorting and Santana chuckles

"Well I'm absolutely not ready to marry you but we can start with a date…?" she means as a state but then it comes out as a question

"That's not fair; you're stealing my thunder Santana" Brittany smiles at Santana

"Hey you messed up, so?" Santana looks at Brittany with hopeful eyes the air around them more serious now as Brittany smiles and nods

"Sure" Brittany smiles and lets out a yawn as they cuddle again; they are definitely doing everything backwards or more like jumbled up but whatever who cares, it's their lives, not everything has to be by the books

Santana also lets out a yawn and smiles "looks like we only needed to clear our heads" Brittany nods her eyes closing as finally sleeps takes over, Santana smiles and kisses Brittany on the nose as she too drifts off

The last thought they have is that their disastrous day turned out to be amazing


End file.
